borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Whatever happened to Shredder Shredders?
I mean, I didn't like them. No-one really did. But they are MUCH more original then the Stock Guns running around the place. At least they weren't perfect killing machines. They just shot a lot of bullets. I don't endorse them, but I thought they were better than the Stock guns. ugh. Online is getting stupid. But at least I'm almost at level 61 and can play with you people instead of randoms. GnarlyToaster 12:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) You'll get there. I haven't played online random matches in like a month now, so I'm not up to date on the modded guns. That's the nice thing about playing offline - You're the boss. Ps. Sorry about all the migrations going on right now. I'm getting them done as fast as I can should be back to normal in a couple of days. Yeah what I meant is that Shredder Shredders were at least SOMEWHAT original. You could make them as accurate or as inaccurate as you wanted. As powerful as you wanted. You just don't see them anymore. GnarlyToaster 14:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Serious modders what the more extreme Scorpio/Inviso guns and shields. Twisted Twisted and Shredder Shredder are so "2000 and Late". -- MeMadeIt 17:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I am personally partial to a Rage Rage SMG. With maxed out Fire rate. I just think that one is fun. They actually encouraged creation! People had to make their own OP weapons instead of "Hey can someone dupe me a stock machine gun" It wasn't in the spirit of Borderlands, but at least they used in game parts. GnarlyToaster 18:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Slapping two shredder titles on a maxed out construct is not terribly creative. Making something like this interesting "wall of lead" machinegun, though, is in my opinion, because it is not overpowered, and took some effort to figure out how to create it: I also totally agree on the Rage Rage thing 21:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC) That's actually pretty entertaining. I need to work out how to get Modio to work and I'll join in on the fun. GnarlyToaster 22:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I know this isn't really related, but I like applying useless titles to decent guns and giggling. Last night I made a Ball Gasher. XD lol yeah I know, I'm immature.. WhackyGordon 23:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I must try that next time I'm on WT. I've already started putting together a gallery of interesting name weapons on this page, and ideas are welcome. A friend gave me a Bitch Rider for lolz. 03:32, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I had a Fat Bitch, a (In)Glorious Basterd and a cheap Bastard... Interestingly enough, the Bitch still spawned after the patch - even though it uses a grenade launcher prefix! Tellegro 06:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) i have twisted, wicked, and bloody bitches as well as my versions of Tellegro's bastards. sorry but it was a(n) (im)moral imperative. i so wanted a mad max but mad comes out something useless (drat the luck). grim reaper was tricky. i find noble works well with revolvers. 06:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC) As you're here, could you help me with WT? I have both of the USB explorers that people recommend (XTAF and Modio) but XTAF can't do anything with the USB stick I put in it, and modio doesn't open at all. Help? GnarlyToaster 12:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC)